


Release Me From This Cage

by phoenixreal



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brothels, Forced Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/pseuds/phoenixreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji and his brother stop in a legal brothel for some fun and a job that only the tattoo artist Renji can do for the owner with discretion. His reward for doing it is his choice of the employees, and he sets his sights on a orange haired vixen. But when he finds out that his chosen lover for the night is less of a willing participant, where will he go from here? Yaoi, RenXIchi</p><p>Why do I find ERRORS AFTER I put things up?  UGH.  Editing coming soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At the Corner of Desperation and Despair

 It was odd to be nervous. Really, it wasn't like it was Renji Abarai’s first time at a brothel. However, he'd been dragged here by his stupid half-brother, Grimmjow. Technically, this was his first time legally at a brothel as a patron. It was his birthday, twenty one, and his brother thought since he hadn't had time to get himself laid lately, that he'd take him to the best brothel in town. He allowed himself to be led into the main sitting room and gasped out loud at the beauty of the place.

The brothel was Japanese themed, with great wall hangings and all the employees wore traditional garb, altered to show off their attributes that they were selling of course. A few scantily clad men and women moved about, smiling and chatting with fully clothed patrons.  In a way it was surreal to walk around and see these people milling about like there was nothing odd about a man wearing nothing but a fundoshi and a heels sitting on the lap of a woman with a business suit, or any number of the strange combinations of outfits.  The ones walking around were allowed to choose their own partners and got special rates for different things.

"Grim, really, this is too much money for this kind of place," the younger of the pair gaped.

"Nonsense, Ren. Since when has your big brother taken you out like this? Don't worry, I got a deal, if you are willing to help the owner out a little in return!" his older brother said, flashing a dashing smile and light flickering over his bright blue eyes.

Grimmjow led Renji into a small office where a woman with massive breasts sat at the table smoking a long pipe. "Madame Shiba," the blue haired brother said nodding. "Here is my brother Renji that I told you about."

"Hrm, alright, down to business, your brother here is a regular with a couple of my whores, and we've been having some trouble with them disappearing and showing up at a couple other brothels downtown. We can't prove anything, and we can't get them back ones they’re marked for the other brothel. So what I want for you to do is tattoo our mark on all the whores so they can't be taken again. Right now they have a microchip implant, but when they get taken, they're being replaced with new ones. A tattoo is harder to hide and cover-ups are easy to spot with the right equipment. You do this, ya get yer pick for the whole night and anytime you want to come by afterward as our thanks," the woman said, scratching under her breast with one hand while she pulled a smoke off the pipe with the other.

Renji nodded. He was the owner of a small tattoo parlor not too far from here, the best one in all Karakura. "I can do that. I can bring my equipment by tomorrow morning, and start to work. How many are there?"

"How many whores? Oh, about twenty right now. But don't matter, Grimmjow here says its your birthday, twenty one and legal for the brothels for the first time, so you go have fun. I got a bunch of whores who'll love to play with that lovely red hair of yours," she said leaning back.

Renji really wished she'd stop calling them whores. He knew that was what they were legally called, but he still didn't like it. Twenty years ago, prostitution became legal, but only under the Brothel Act, where all prostitutes were required to be owned by a brothel until such time as they could buy out their own contract or their contract expired. Contracts came about for several reasons, some owed money to the government, some were lawsuits, some were sold by their families into the life, while still others simply enjoyed the life because it was not without benefits. White collar criminals and some felony criminals could choose a shorter sentence if they opted to work at a brothel.

The redhead let himself be lead into the main room where the most expensive "goods" were all displayed. Each man or woman sat on a raised chair or couch in an alcove. Below was a plaque reading the "specialties" if they had any and their name. Because the place had a Japanese theme, almost all of the names were Japanese. There were six alcoves on each side of the room, and he started down the first side.

A very tall woman with short silver hair reclined on a sofa wearing a silver kimono that just barely covered her body. "Isane. Coquette. Shy. Submissive."

He moved onward. Now there was a male, tall and lithe with short dark hair and a 69 tattooed on his face. "Shuu. Dominant. Romantic." He wore a dark red dressing jacket and a black fundonshi tied around him.

Now he saw another girl. This one was brown haired, small in stature, and wore glasses and a school uniform with a skirt hiked up over her hip. "Chiruzu. Oral. Aggressor." When he looked up at her, she licked her lips at him, sending a shiver through his body. Definitely not his type.

They continued, knowing the next day he'd get to know them all as he tattooed the mark of the place on them wherever he was told to do so. He wandered to the other side, though when a flash of bright colored hair caught his eye. His brother was already letting his choice for the night, a buxom girl with bright green hair, down from her alcove. Renji made it over and found himself staring not at a woman, as he would have thought, but perhaps one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen. If you could call him that. He looked like he was still a teenager, but Renji knew they had to be at least 19 to work legally here.

He heard his brother approach. "Hrm, never thought a boy Lolita would catch your eye, bro," Grim said with a smirk.

"A what?" Renji said turning to him with a frown. The green haired woman was leaning comfortably in his grip.  She wore a nearly sheer gown of a green color that matched her hair.

"Boy Lolita. They look young and cute and most the time fight you when you try to take them. They're fun, especially since they usually like to pout and cry," his brother said with a grin. "But don't let the act fool ya, bro. That's what they're supposed to do."

Renji looked back at the young man. He had bright, glaringly bright, orange hair, and soft features that were almost feminine. His lips were red and definitely what Renji would call pouty, but he was wearing a bit gag like found on a horse with a tiny lock on the side of it. He had a sour look on his face, and his orange brows were knitted together in a scowl. He was sitting on a black lounge chair, and Renji realized, there was a shackle on his ankle that tied him to the seat he was in. It was some sort of soft rope, but it was definitely there for more than decoration, he could tell from the red marks around the boy's ankle above and below the soft binding. He wore no shirt, revealing sweet, supple lines of muscled abdominals and defined chest muscles. He wore a simple looking fundoshi revealing very long, lean legs. His whole skin was a beautiful sun-kissed peach tone. He looked down at the plaque. "Ichigo. Resistant. Submissive."

He looked back up to see the boy positively glowering at him with shouldering chocolate eyes. It was like he was positively going to kill him with that look. Renji growled deep in his throat and glanced behind him at his brother. "That one."

Unlike the green haired woman that had come willingly with his elder brother, the little minx he'd chosen refused to leave his alcove without a fight. It had taken the two "bouncers" to drag him out, kicking and punching the whole time. They had been a huge man named Kenpachi and a smaller but strong man named Ikkaku. They hadn't hurt the orange spitfire, but the shorter man came out of the room sporting a black eye and a bloody nose, much to Renji's surprise.

"Damn, why does he have fuckin' knock the shit out of me every damn time? When are they gonna fuckin' quit puttin' him out? Damn!" the man named Ikkaku said, not noticing Renji standing in the shadows of the hall as he wiped his nose with a rag from his pocket. "He has a thing against my nose!"

The bigger man stopped and stared at the other one. "Fuck, you know she can't stop whoring him out. He's too damn good, fighting and screaming the whole time. I swear, but he's not worth the effort sometimes. Let's go ice that shit. At least he didn't break yer nose this time. When you gonna figure out he's gonna come out swinging? Learn to duck, stupid."

Renji looked from the door to the two men that left. "What the hell…" he muttered and felt a hand drop on his back. He looked up to see the grin on the face of his elder brother.

"Whatcha waitin' on, little bro, get in there and give that boy the fuckin' he deserves," Grimmjow said, squeezing his shoulder.

"I don't know, Grim, are you sure they are acting? I mean, he gave that bouncer a black eye…" Renji said, wringing his hands, truly worried. What if he wasn't putting on an act?

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Nel, come here, can you help me?"

From the next room, a green head popped out. She sauntered out, totally naked now, sending a flush up Renji's face as he tried to avoid looking at her breasts which were right out in front of him now. She leaned into Grimmjow, one hand cocked on her hip and the other around the bigger man's waist.

"Nel, sweetie, please tell my naïve younger brother how boys like the one he picked out work it around here?" he said with a gentle pat to the young girl's butt.

She smiled, but Renji was sure there was something behind that smile. "Oh, sweetheart, don't you worry about Itsygo. He's fine. He's the best boy Lolita we've ever had. He struggles, moans, pants, screams, curses, you name it. He gets the best repeat customers because he puts on the show every time like it's the first time."

Renji frowned, still unsure. "Renji, you can pick someone else if you don't really want his company…"

Renji's eyes widened. No, he wanted him that fiery orange headed minx under him, moaning out his name more than anything. He shook his head. "No, that's not it; I just didn't want to make him do something he don't want…"

"Ren, he wouldn't be working here if he didn't want to do it," Grimmjow said with a smirk.

Renji sighed, running a hand through his hair and nodded. "Okay, I get it bro, I get it."

His brother walked off with the busty green haired gal and then there was a slamming door and they were gone, leaving him staring at the door. He reached down and opened it slowly, slipping into the dimly lit room. He took a breath. Okay, just remember, he told himself. They choose this life for one reason or the other. They can't just force a contract on someone. They have to agree to it and sign it.

The room was simple, really, though decorated with red and black Japanese hangings. Dominating the middle of the room was a large, king sized bed with vibrant red covers. And on those covered, tied wrist and ankle was the little spit fire orangette he'd chosen. He had enough play with the ropes that he'd pulled his knees up to his chest and his arms as close to his sides as he could. His face was sulky; his hair mussed and disheveled from his tussle with his bouncers. They’d left the bit gag in his mouth, though.  Was that all part of the act too? Had they known he was watching them take him back to the room he was to spend the night with him in? He must have. Nel had said so, that this was all part of his act to keep customers coming back. He had to admit, the resistance he showed was making him more heated than anything he'd ever experienced.

"Fuf uf!" he yelled around the gag. "Lave ma lone!" the orange haired boy snarled heatedly, teeth bared around the gag.

"You're a feisty one, aren't ya?" Renji asked moving to stand at the foot of the bed.  Renji saw there was a small key, presumably for the bit gag, sitting on the table. 

Renji got a snarling growl out of him and more of the same look that could kill a man if it had a little bit of power behind it.  Despite his initial distaste at the idea of the slim possibility the boy wasn't a willing participant, he found himself growing harder by the second every time spit dribbled down his chin around the gag. The way he fought the ropes; it was so hot. Renji swallowed. What the hell was wrong with him? Getting all hot and bothered about sleeping with a guy acting like this? No wonder he got repeat customers.

"Hey, I don't need the act okay, but it is hot as hell," he said, shucking his shirt slowly as the orange haired boy watched him with fire in his eyes.

The boy snorted and looked away from Renji's leanly muscled chest and stomach, covered with thick dark tattoo lines.

"Its okay, I understand this is what you're supposed to do, they said you were good at it, but damn…I've never seen something so hot in my whole life, and I'm usually into girls," he said, unbuttoning his pants and slowly stepping out of them, his cock rock hard already.

"Go fuf a grrl," he snarled, jumping as Renji had slid up and now was sitting between his struggling legs.

Renji laid over him and grabbed the tiny key and held the boy’s head still so he could take out the gag.  Ichigo spit at him, or tried to, when the gag was gone.  Renji laid it down on the table and slid back down between his straining legs.

Any coherent thought was lost as he slid a hand up the inside of each of his thighs, feeling the muscles clench spasmodically. He reached up, untying the sash on the orangette's single article of clothing, freeing his straining member. Renji smiled, okay so it was true. It was an act after all. He wouldn't be so aroused if he wasn't willing. And to Renji's surprise, the curling hair around his cock was as orange as that on his head. So he didn't dye his hair, either. Well, then neither did Renji.

There were other snarled curses above him as Renji proceeded to lavish the boy's erection with his tongue, bathing it gently, slowly, feeling the boy tense and gasp as if he'd never had someone worship his body like this before. Renji couldn't help himself. The struggle and the fight just made him want to reward him for doing such a good job getting him all worked up and ready to explode.  He had such a nice cock as well, slightly curved at the end with just the perfect amount of foreskin that he could run his tongue around before he slid it back fully.

"What…." He breathed above him. "No one does….that…to me…."

Renji sat up and looked at the boy's confused face. Well, it seemed Renji was going to have to show the boy how things were done properly. In one swoop, he went down on him all the way until his nose brushed into the soft curls at the base, and the most delicious moan escaped the boy's mouth. He spent more time, taking him all the way into his throat and making the boy moan in absolute ecstasy as he let his throat constrict around him. Renji was new to brothels, not new to the art of pleasuring a partner, of either sex. He kept going, bobbing up and down until he felt the boy stiffen and fill his mouth with the bitter sweet taste of his release. Renji licked up any that came from his mouth and smiled as he moved upward on the still shaking orangehead.

"It seems like you enjoyed that, minx," he purred into the boy's ear. Ichigo was panting now, his face completely flushed with pleasure.

He reached up and forced three fingers into the boy's mouth, to which he snapped out of his blissful reverie and if Renji hadn’t quickly shoved a thumb from his other hand into his jaw, he might have bitten them clean off. Wow, the act he was putting on, it just made him even more excited to slip inside the boy and ride the waves of pleasure it would give him. Maybe he could make him cum again.

After his fingers were sufficiently slicked by the boy’s seemingly unwilling tongue, Renji reached down under him gently slipping one into him. The boy arched his back, another snarl on his lips, but Renji had the other hand wrapped around his awakening cock already, distracting the boy from the entrance of a second finger as much as he could. He wanted to kiss him, explore that beautiful mouth, but he feared for the safety of his tongue and lips since he tried to bite his fingers. So instead he settled for stretching the boy's entrance slowly with his fingers, receiving some of the cutest squeaks from him when he forced a third finger into him. He arched his back, obviously in a little pain.

"Hey, strawberry," he whispered in his ear. "Relax, I don't want to hurt you."

The eyes that turned on him were still full of fire and even though his eyes were dilated due to the pleasure he was receiving, Renji was sure something else was there. But right now, Renji didn't care, he started sucking and biting on the boy's neck and ramming all three fingers into him as far as they would go, finally brushing into the boy's prostate and eliciting a forced moan of pleasure from him. It sounded like whine more than anything. He smiled into the warm shoulder as he felt the boy's breath come faster. He pulled his fingers out and soon would replace them with his more than ready cock. He brushed down, spreading the pre-cum that seeped from him, and shivering as his own touch sent a wave of pleasure over him. He lined himself up and began to press into the surprisingly tight space.

The boy arched his back, screwing his eyes shut, and Renji whispered soft apologies and encouragements as he began to stroke him to get his mind off the initial pain that he would feel. Slowly, so slowly, he slid in, deeper and deeper, stroking Ichigo firmly as he went in deeper. Until finally, he was fully sheathed in the heat that was the fiery orangette below him. It was almost as scalding as the fire in his eyes. He looked down and saw tears in his eyes, so he kissed them away, wanting to ravage his mouth, but still knowing better than to try it. But the tears kept falling even as Renji began moving into him, slowly at first, then rising to a more and more rapid pace, using his own hand to stroke the boy to pleasure once more. Finally, he managed to bring the boy to a shuddering climax, and the clenching of his body around him finally sent Renji over the edge, pumping fast and hard into him as he rode the wave of pleasure.

When he was done, he pulled out of the boy and lay beside him. He reached down and grabbed a red cover and pulled it over both of them. He was unsure of the after. Did you stay the night with them like a lover? Or did you simply dismiss them? Or did you just leave them like that? He couldn't imagine the latter, leaving the boy spread out and tied.

"If I untie you, will you stay?" Renji asked, running his hands over the boy's muscled body.

"No, I'll cut your throat and be gone before your blood's run cold," he said, turning his face away from him as much as his bindings would allow.

Renji sat back and stared at the boy. The deadly serious tone to his voice had caught Renji off guard. He should be done playing the unwilling boy.

"You know, I said you didn't have to act, you know, and we're all done, so you can cut that stuff, its slightly disturbing," he said, leaning up on his elbow and staring down at the orange haired boy.

The orange haired boy looked at him with unmatched fire and heat. "I'm not acting, you stupid fucker. If I get loose, I'll kill you and run until I can't run anymore and the kill anyone who tries to fucking touch me again!"

Renji didn't know what to say, as he reached out and touched the boy and watched him flinch away from him. The anger was genuine. The hate and fury that burned in his eyes, there was no way to "act" that out. This boy was not here putting on an act. Somehow, this young man had been forced into the life, so easy when there were so many who did act the part that Ichigo was playing.

"Oh my god," Renji whispered. "Oh, god, what have I done?"

The orange haired boy looked back at him, his breathing still fast, his eyes still burning, but now Renji saw the tears, the real tears, that were spilling over from those large, beautiful eyes. Whether from pain or torment, Renji didn't know, he just knew that more than anything he wanted those tears to stop. They were so out of place, spilling from those pretty eyes that shouldn't ever spill a tear.

"They said…they said it was an act…that you worked here…because you wanted to…and I should have known, I should have realized…" Renji sputtered, backing away from the boy, his hand going to his mouth. "I'm sorry, oh god, I'm so sorry…"

Ichigo didn't know what to think. How many times had this happened? Tied and put on display for disgusting old men to fondle and fuck, his screams and pleas for them to stop only fueling their desire. Again and again, he fought them when they dragged him off that stupid black couch, thinking that just maybe he could get away from them. He never did, no matter how hard he tried. And then dragged to this room, night after night, expected to cry and scream for their enjoyment. They were never nice, never concerned with his own pleasures like this strange red head had been. And now he said he was sorry? If it had been anyone else, Ichigo would have laughed at them for saying such things. But the absolute compassion from this man was hard to deny.

This was the first time anyone had expressed worry over him, and the feeling of it welled up inside until he was sobbing. He didn't know when the ropes were undone from his ankles and wrists, he didn't even notice to be honest, but he found himself sobbing into the chest of the man who had just fucked him, but also gave him pleasure, which he was so unused to having happen. Everything came out in a torrential outpouring. All the fury and anger of his situation, and the hatred of those that had put him here, everything.

Renji rocked the smaller man's body against his. Was it all lies, this life these people lived? He held him tighter and whispered. "What did I do, oh god, what did I do?"


	2. Change of Direction

Renji awoke with a start, his arms protectively curled around the now deeply sleeping orange haired man. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and glanced at his watch. Half past six in the morning. He looked down to the bundle in his arms. The fury and anger was gone from the brows and he wondered how long it had been since he'd sleep soundly like this, completely unbound and without fear of being hurt by someone.

Why was he here though if he wasn't willing? He knew that there were illegal brothels where they kidnapped and basically enslaved men and women, but this place wasn't one of them. The rest of the people here seemed happy enough. So why this one young man? He reached down and gently ran a hand through his wild orange hair. He'd never seen someone with this color hair before, at least not naturally this color. He'd thought it was some sort of bleach and dye, but no, it was his natural color.

He pushed down the bile that rose in his throat at what he'd done. He'd actually _raped_ someone. The thought made him sick almost to the point of throwing up. He was no stranger to sex, both with men and women, but he'd never made someone do anything they didn't want to do. And he'd been fooled into doing just that. A fury that matched his red hair rose in his throat. He wasn't going to let this go easily. But what could he do? He'd have to ask his brother. Maybe he would know. But if he woke up and Renji was gone, what if he tried to run? Wouldn't he get in trouble?

He sighed and grabbed the upper ropes and secured them to his sleeping wrists. He whispered how sorry he was, and pulling on his clothes headed out the door. He had to figure out what the hell was going on in this crazy place.

He knocked softly on the door next to his and found himself once again staring at the green haired beauty, totally nude. He kept his eyes on her face, though, resisting the urge to stare at the gorgeous figure the woman cut.

"I need to see my brother," he said tightly. From inside he heard a groan.

"Fuck, dude, go away, I just now laid down to actually sleep instead of fuck…" his brother groaned again.

Renji frowned. "Now."

The simple word had enough impact to set his older brother upright in bed, and scrambling for pants. Renji rarely got angry, in fact, his brother got angry enough for both of them. However, when Renji's anger did manage to bubble over, people ended up hospitalized. Unfortunately for his elder brother, Grimmjow had indeed been on the receiving end once of that violence, and he preferred not to repeat it. Renji's anger was a quiet thing, just like the tone in his voice right that second. And memories of having five broken ribs and a broken jaw surfacing in Grimmjow's mind only sped him on to comply with his brother's request, no demand. And when he demanded, even Grimmjow listened. Perhaps because in his entire life, Grimmjow had heard that three times. Once when they were kids when they stood up to their abusive father. Once when they were older and Renji stepped in on behalf of a bullied kid. And once when as adults Grimmjow had finally pushed his brother too far. And this made the fourth time. This meant serious shit.

"Nel, I'll be back, you stay here," he said, leaving the confused woman behind.

Renji was standing in the door of his room, arms folded, staring at the sleeping orange haired boy now. Grimmjow could practically feel the heat roiling off his brother.

He stuffed hands in his pockets and took a breath, hoping to fuck he wasn't pissed at him, because for the life of him he didn't remember doing anything to warrant this kind of reaction from his normally docile younger brother.

"What's going on?" he said softly, and Renji motioned him into the room. The orange haired boy was laid out on the bed still, covered up, but with his hands still shackled over his head.

Renji went over and undid the bindings very carefully, trying to not wake him as he did it. He snorted in his sleep and rolled over, hugging the pillows to him.

"This is what's wrong," he said pointing to the boy in the bed.

Grimmjow was confused. "You didn't enjoy…"

Before he knew it Grimmjow was on the ground, his younger brother's face inches from his own, deep cherry red eyes burning into his own cyan ones. He took a breath.

"You brought me to this place. You swear that this is legit. And you convince me this boy is acting. And then I end up fucking raping him. What do you thing is wrong with this?" Renji's voice was barely above a whisper, filled with barely contained rage.

Grimmjow floundered. "What the hell do you mean? He works here, he's supposed to…"

"Grimmjow, look at him. Really fucking look at him," he said tightly, standing up and letting his brother collect himself.

The bluenette frowned but went over to the sleeping boy. At first he didn't notice anything other than an orange haired boy Lolita. Just what he was supposed to be, soft, sweet and innocent looking. Renji yanked up the cover though and Grimmjow's breath caught. His wrists and ankles were both scarred heavily, as though he spent more time in shackles than out of them. All along his side that was facing him were old, jagged scars, glistening white against his soft peach skin. Bruises littered the boy's hips, thighs and buttocks, some green, some gray and a few deeper purple shading to red. He rolled in his fitful sleep onto his back, and Grimmjow frowned, staring at his pelvic area. Looking closer, he received a smack and a curious look from Renji.

Grimmjow shook his head and pointed to the boy's pelvis. Right near the base of his cock were distinct needle marks. There was only one reason the two brothers could think of to give someone an injection there.

Renji frowned. "Holy fuck," he whispered. "That explains why he was hard as a rock. I believed he was into it so I didn't stop after you told me that it was an act."

Both men retreated away to the other side of the room. Grimmjow frowned and looked at his brother. "Stay here, Imma talk to Nel."

Renji flopped himself into the lounge chair, the only sound his own breathing and the soft sounds that the boy made from the bed. He rolled and nearly tossed the covers off several time, apparently enjoying his freedom to sleep in any position he wanted.

After a few moments Grimmjow came back in, his jaw tight and stared at the boy. He flopped down beside his brother.

"She tried to deny it, swearing that he liked to be treated that way, liked the abuse, that he got off on it, and then I mentioned the injections and she just paled, realizing that all the excuses in the world weren't going to help right then. Ren, I've never see her cry. I've been visiting her for almost two years, but she begged me to get him out of here," he said, shaking his head.

Renji frowned. "But how, this place is legal, right? How is he being forced into it?"

"He was forced into signing a contract about nine years ago, before he was even ten years old. Apparently, his dad owed some major money to some big time gangster, so he decided to sell his son," Grimmjow said sighing.

"What?" Renji glanced over at the boy. "How can a kid sign a brothel contract?"

Grimmjow sighed. "Loopholes. He and his father both signed, and then when he turned nineteen, they came and took him to work here. He's been here for the last three months."

"How much is his contract?" Renji asked.

"Ten years or two hundred thousand," Grimmjow said softly.

Renji flopped back into the back of the lounge. "Holy fuck," he muttered. "He's gonna kill someone if they aren't careful."

The two brilliantly colored brothers sat and thought for a long while. Renji glanced at his watch, almost eight. He couldn't leave this kid here, he in no way deserved this. A stupid loophole in the laws was allowing this travesty to take place. Finally Grimmjow stood up.

"I'm gonna talk to Shiba. Maybe we can transfer the contract or something," he said.

"But I can't buy that out!" Renji protested.

Grimmjow nodded. "Yeah, I know, but there are other ways, like your services rendered can count toward the cost. And I can try and pull some strings."

Renji watched his brother leave with a sigh. Would they be able to help him? He felt despicable after what had happened, pleasurable as it had been. He couldn't believe this. But then, another voice reminded him, if he had picked anyone else, he wouldn't be able to help him now. And he intended to help him, even if it meant running away and running for the rest of their lives. No one deserved to be forced into this life like that.

He went over to the bed and lay down beside him and watched his fitful sleep. It seemed like he could watch him forever without moving. Then the boy's eyes flew open, realizing suddenly that he was being watched in his sleep, and he went into complete fight or flight mode, scrambling off the bed, still nude and trying to figure out how to get past Renji to the door and out.

"Ichigo, please, stop," Renji said quietly, getting up to move toward him.

"Fuck you, stay away from me!" he snarled "You had your fun last night, you're not getting near me again."

"I untied you, Ichigo, please, think about it."

The orange haired boy looked around franticly as if just now realizing that his arms and legs were free. He stared down, almost in disbelief at this simple fact and suddenly his legs couldn't hold him as he fell to his knees. Renji was there in a second, kneeling beside him. He looked up, fear and confusion running rampant across his face.

"My legs are weak," he said in way of apology. "I think that's the first time I've really stood up alone for the last three months."

Renji smiled, brushing a hand across his sweaty forehead. "Hey, it's okay. My brother and I, we're trying to figure out what to do to help you out of this mess yer in."

He fixed the redhead with a hot stare. "Why would you do that? Aren't I just another fuckin' whore like the rest of them here?"

Renji helped him stand and guided him back to the bed. "No, you certainly are not. Look, I'm so sorry about what I did last night. I am beside myself and sick now that I know you were not a willing participant. I do not do such things, you understand, and after what I've done, I will not let things lie as they are now."

Ichigo looked up at him and for the first time felt a small flicker of hope in the long last three months since the overly large man had shown up at the doorstep, and his father had hid his shame as he was dragged away from his family.

The door opened, and a smiling Grimmjow came in holding up a piece of paper. "Okay, it isn't ideal, but Madam Shiba is allowing him to be on extended assignment to you Renji."

Renji frowned. "Extended assignment?"

"The good little whores who attract the attention of the wealthy sometimes are loaned out for days, weeks, or months. They get paid a shitload of money to loan out a whore," Ichigo said bitterly. "I refused every fucker that tried to take me for more than a night. Last time I had to be put in the darkroom for a week because I ruptured the guy's testicle."

Renji looked at Grimmjow, choosing to ignore the violent streak in the seemingly innocent looking man beside him. "So how'd we manage this?"

"She said if you do the tattoos, and come do any other tattooing they need over the next three months, she'll give you the extended assignment legally. Since Ichigo's contract is solid, legally, we either have to wait out the ten years, or come up with two hundred grand. So until one of those happens, you keep doing whatever Madam Shiba asks with yer inks, and she keeps renewing these extended assignments every three months for ya," he said with a grin.

Renji looked at him, his face fallen now to know there was no other option than to remain a whore like this. He hated it. He hated himself. And he hated his father even more.

"So instead of being a whore for whoever comes along, I end up being your personal whore," he said tightly.

Renji smacked him soundly upside the back of the head, earning an incredulous look from the younger man. "Stop fuckin' calling yourself a whore. I despise that word."

Ichigo frowned. "Whatever, _master_."

The word cut Renji to the core. He could only imagine how humiliating this was for him. "I'm not gonna be yer fuckin' master. And if you don't want me to help you, stay here. I'm giving you the chance to get out. You come with me, you're an equal. The only time you'll even think otherwise is when we're in public and we both have to act the part of master and…and…you, and every moment I will despise it and keep trying to find a way to get you out of the damn mess your father put you in."

They exchanged heated looks for a minute before the orange haired man sighed. "Fine, it's better than being groped by fat, dickless slobs every night."

The papers signed by both of the Grimmjow took them back and Renji smiled for the first time since this whole thing started. But as Grimmjow returned with a bag, his smile faded. He forgot the requirements for someone like Ichigo to go out in public. His shame would be for all to see, and there was nothing Renji could do about it because to defy the law would end them both up in prison.

"I'm sorry, I'll get you some good clothes to wear at home, I promise," Renji said, handing the bag to the boy. He frowned, already knowing what was in the bag.

Grimmjow then handed him the electronic collar that he was required to wear outside the brothel. He was, technically, property of Madam Shiba until his contract was completed.

Ichigo returned looking annoyed as he yanked down on the scant clothing he had been given. He'd been given the "uniform" of the brothel. It wasn't much, however. It consisted of a black mesh t-shirt with solid black sleeves on it that fell to just above his belly button and a pair of red shorts that sat very low on his hips, and fell halfway to his knees. He rolled his eyes as Grimmjow snapped the collar around his neck. It was black, and had a place on each side to hook a restraint onto it. A pair of similar cuffs and anklets were attacked, also black, and all with the emblem of the place on them. The collar, cuffs, and anklets were not to be removed, and in fact, only the madam could remove them. No matter what he wore, at least one had to remain clearly visible. The penalty would be revocation of the new contract they made with Shiba.

"Okay, Ichigo, are you ready to leave this hellhole?" Renji asked, trying his best to smile for him.

He instead sighed, not really trusting that where he was going was any better but he nodded. What choice did he have?


	3. The Price of Freedom

Renji didn't really know what the hell he was doing, walking out of a brothel with a half-naked boy, for gods sakes, his brother positively beaming with pride like Renji had just decided to bed a millionaire instead of a prostitute. Their car was brought around (they'd taken Grimmjow's SUV, a bright blue Ford Escape). He kept glancing back at the orangette, glanced around often, his hands stuffed in the shallow pockets of the red shorts he'd been given. He opened the door and indicated that he get in after he didn't move for a moment. Finally, he crawled into the car and sat t here. Renji frowned and reached over, buckling the seat belt. He ignored the pointed flinch as he reached across his body.

"You still don't trust me?" Renji asked, standing back up, finding those burning brown eyes focused on him.

Ichigo ignored him, simply turned away. Grimmjow dropped a hand onto his shoulder and gave him a supportive smile that seemed to indicate it was okay. Renji nodded, shutting the door. He climbed in the front seat as Grimmjow got into the driver's side and they headed off to their shared apartment. Apartment.

"Grimm, where's he gonna sleep? We've only got two bedrooms," Renji said, frowning.

Grimmjow, shrugged, turning down the next street. "Ya weren't worried about that a couple hours ago, Ren. Right now we gotta get him some clothes ta wear. Unless yer wanting him to take all yers? I think he may be a bit thin, though."

Renji sighed and nodded as they pulled into a very familiar shop. Their friends Yumichika and Ikkaku owned it, and they would certainly offer the discretion outwardly that Renji wanted. However, he found himself groaning out load looking at the incredibly brightly colored shop.

"Man, I'm never gonna hear the end of this from Yumi…" he muttered, opening the door for Ichigo, who sat there, pointedly glowering, arms crossed.

Renji was about to say something when his brother leaned over him. "Look, ya want some clothes or not? I mean, ya can go naked if you really want…"

With that, Ichigo's glower rose to a new level and he unbuckled his seatbelt and followed them out of the car into the shop. Luckily, it was still early, but the odd group caught the attention of several passerbys, especially the scantily clad orangette. Renji groaned inwardly, catching the lecherous glare of a couple of businessmen that passed by. He had to get this kid in some clothes.

The shop bell rang pleasantly and they heard the sing song voice come from the back. "Coming!"

Then Yumi stood there, his hair pulled back in a tail, the feathers that adorned his face as always obvious in the morning lights. He wore a traditional black and gold kimono, laying off his slim shoulders, and pinned at his chest.

"What do we have here!" he announced and swept up to Ichigo. Ichigo stepped back. "What a positively beautiful creature, you've found Ren-ren!"

He circled Ichigo like some sort of predator and then he reached out and grabbed his hand, thumbing the cuff on his wrist. "A whore, Renji? Really? How'd you afford such a lovely?"

Ichigo snatched his arm back with a growl, setting Yumi back a step. The behavior was completely unheard of in this line of work, and in all the years Yumi had held this shop, he had never had one of these paid workers act like that. He frowned and turned to Renji.

"Don't call him that, Yumi, please. It's a long story, and I promise I'll tell you later, but right now he needs some _decent_ clothes to wear. And no, none of the stuff you usually sell the…the…those like him, okay?" Renji said, a deep sigh of exasperation slipping from his lips.

Yumi sat back, looking thoughtful. It wasn't like dress up wasn't fun, but the delicious creature before him didn't seem to like the idea. He nodded and went and grabbed a tape measure and came back, noting the way he backed away when he approached.

"Sweetheart, I can't get you clothes without knowin' your size, and I don't think there's one on that stuff you're wearing," Yumi said, ignoring the glare he got.

He set about measuring him, and then stopped as he saw the deep bruising rising from with waist of his shorts. Yumi swallowed. He knew those bruises well. It wasn't that long ago he'd born them himself, before Ikkaku had saved him and bought his contract out. He would never be so thankful to the man.

"Did you buy his contract out?" Yumi asked, continuing despite the rage in his chest.

Renji sighed again. "I wish it were that simple, Yumi. Ikkaku don't know how easy he had it. Your contract was what, fifty?"

Yumi nodded, noting the stare he was now getting from the man he was measuring. He noted the measurements on his palm with a black marker, like always.

"His is two fifty," Renji sighed, rubbing his tattooed head.

Yumi stopped and stared at the boy. "Two fifty? Who the hell makes that kind of contract? How many years?"

Grimmjow snorted. "Ten."

Yumi blinked. That was unheard of in this world. The shorter the contracts, usually the lower the price, unless it was a specific case. If the contract was wanted to last a short amount of time, the price would be extremely high, to get the desired effect. That effect, of course, was the fight and spirit which came with a newly unbroken initiate in the life. Those high dollar contracts were generally less than a year, and never bought out. But to have such an extremely long contract (most were between 6 months and 2 years), and a high price… Yumi had been there for a year before Ikkaku had paid off his contract, by that time nearly half served so it hadn't been that bad. He had never heard of a contract lasting more than 3 years, though. Never. Except for…oh no…

He scurried back to the back and grabbed a few shirts, pants, underwear and a pair of sneakers and took them out. He bagged them all and shoved the bag into Renji's surprised arms. Yumi had a look of absolute terror on his face, though, and Renji wasn't sure what was going on, as he found all three of them shoved out of the small, garishly decorated shop. Renji turned to see the sign flip to closed and the lights blink out.

"What the hell…" he muttered. He didn't even take money for the clothes.

Grimmjow shook his head and motioned that they should get going because they were starting to attract attention. Renji, wondering about his friend, had missed the catcalls behind him at Ichigo's expense. He ushered him into the car and they sped off to the safety of their apartment. Of course, he had to get through the lobby first.

The building was massive, fifty floors of nothing but apartments from studios to sprawling five and six bedrooms at the top floors. Ichigo gawked as they got out of the car. It wasn't like he'd never seen the buildings in the distance. He always longed to get close enough to these massive sky scrapers to touch them, to feel them.

"Hey, you okay?" he heard the blue haired one say softly, breaking him from his reverie.

He nodded and allowed himself to be led out of the above ground parking lot into the massive double doors at the front of the place. Again, he was surprised. They were glass, completely glass, but edged in deep mahogany wood to make up their frame. The silver and gold screws and plates glinted in the early afternoon sun, and Ichigo was reminded of his home for a while. Silver and gold, glinting in the sun.

"Oof!" he exclaimed as he was nearly knocked over by someone. He stumbled to the side and found himself caught by a set of arms. He moved to get out of them but was held firmly.

"What have we 'ere?" a voice practically purred into his ear.

"What the fuck, man?" he heard Grimmjow's voice say close by, yanking him by the hand roughly out of the grasp of whoever was holding him.

Now he was held in the crook of the blue haired man's arm and he was wide eyed. What just happened, exactly? He was usually better at reacting to someone than that, instead he let this guy grab him so easily.

Grimmjow wasn't really paying attention as Renji led the orange haired kid into the doors. He looked dumbstruck, honestly, and Grimmjow couldn't help but snicker to himself about it. He was about to say something to Renji when the kid stumbled and before he could react, Nnoi had grabbed him and was holding the wide eyed kid against him. He wasn't sure if the orangette was scared or just surrprized, but he grabbed him away from his friend just the same.

Nnoitro frowned at him in return, running a hand over the wide eyepatch he wore over his missing eye. "Grim, baby, ya didn't tell me you guys could afford a personal whore…when can I play with 'im, he's cute!"

Renji had turned around, having been at the desk, explaining that Ichigo would be staying for the three months of his contract, perhaps longer, to the doe eyed receptionist. He was already annoyed, getting too many questions about who Ichigo was, who Ichigo serviced, etc. He saw enough to see Grimmjow pull Ichigo away from their friend Nnoitro, so he headed over. This was going bad. First the receptionist, now Nnoi?

"Nnoi, not now," Grimmjow muttered as Renji came over, a scowl lining those brows. "Ren ain't in tha mood fer yer shit."

The exceedingly tall, dark haired man frowned and looked up at his red headed pal stalking over to him. If looks could kill, Nnoitro would have been dead.

"Ren, I was telling Grim I didn't know you two could afford a personal whore, especially not one that looks like this cutie!" he said, with a wide grin.

Grimmjow groaned, feeling the kid stiffen against him. This might get ugly, and he was right. Before he could react, Renji had Nnoitro on the ground, laying into him. "Fuck!" he muttered, letting the orangette go and grabbing his brother off what was perhaps their oldest friend. As he tangled with his brother to keep him from killing Nnoi, he didn't notice that Nnoi's boyfriend, Shinji, had grabbed Ichigo and pulled him into his lap where he sat watching from one of the couches.

"Aren't you just adorable?" The thin blond said, his eyes roving over the orange haired boy in his lap. "I'd never pegged Ren or Grimm for fans of little boy whores like you...who is your master out of them, eh? I'm dying to know…"

Ichigo was beside himself. On the one hand, he wanted to rip this guy's head off, but on the other he knew he couldn't. He was out in the real world now, not in the brothel. On the way here, Grimmjow had explained at length the consequences of him flying off the handle at someone while he wore the collar. He really had no rights, not until that stupid contract was bought out or over with.

"P-please let me up," he said tightly, his whole body stiff.

The blond leaned forward and sniffed into his neck, sending a shiver down his body. "Nah, I like ya. Maybe Ren and Grim can let you come play with me and Nnoi for a little while."

The arms around his waist and legs tightened and he felt the man's arousal against his backside and he started to try to get up again, only to be rewarded with a painful tug on the collar. It sent a shock through his whole system and reminded him why he had to wear the stupid thing. And this guy seemed to know about it enough to activate it.

"Tsk, tsk," he said. "Don't be a bad boy yet…I'll take you home and thoroughly punish you."

"Shinji!" came a rough voice from above him. "What the hell are you doing, let him up!" Grimmjow demanded.

Ichigo looked up with wide eyes. Renji was fuming beside him, and Nnoitro was grinning. Shinji knew who came out on top in that one. But only because Grimmjow intervened, and both Nnoi and Shinji knew it.

"Fuckin' let him up, Shinji, I'm not in the fuckin' mood," Renji glowered at him.

Shinji grinned, impossibly wide. "Look, I saw yer tussle with mah man there. And unless you want me and Nnoi to go to my pop and tell 'im that I've been writing off yer rent for the last six months, yer gonna behave."

The comment was like a fist to the gut to Renji. He hadn't seen that coming, and all the fire in his eyes died. Shinji's dad was loaded, richest man in all of Karakura. He owned several apartment buildings, including this one called Las Noches. Renji and Grimm had moved in before they'd known Shinji, but soon after when Grimmjow's job fell through, they found themselves behind, hopelessly behind. Nnoirtro had been dating Shinji, and introduced them. They hit it off and Shinji agreed to quietly write off their rent until they got on their feet. That had been six months ago. If it came to light now, both Renji and Grimmjow would be in a lot of trouble.

Ichigo was frozen, knowing that this was all going to fall apart quickly. Suddenly he was shoved to the floor, landing with a thump. Renji helped him up, eyeing Shinji.

"You bring yer lil' whore up to our place later, and if he's a good boy, we'll forget this. And I won't explain to my pop that my friends that I've been helping bought a high dollar whore when they can't pay rent," he said grabbing Nnoitro by the hand and walking away from them.

The elevator took forever, and Ichigo could feel the discomfort roiling off of the two taller men. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he had a feeling that he was going to visit those two later on, and he felt his gut clench. He knew it was too good to be true. He knew that Renji and Grimmjow had been too good to be true.

They entered the small but nice apartment. Renji immediately flopped on the couch and stared at the ceiling while Grimmjow went to the kitchen, putting grabbing a beer from the fridge. He sat down beside his brother and handed it to him.

"Fuck!" Renji exclaimed. "Of all the people to run into! Fuckin' Nnoi! I hate that they've got us by the balls."

Grimmjow sighed, nodding, deciding to go get himself a beer. He glanced up to Ichigo who stood by the door still, arms crossed over his chest and staring at the floor. He felt bad, he really did. His first night of relative freedom, and it looked like he'd spend it doing the exact thing he was trying to get away from.

"We got no choice," Grimmjow said softly. "I'll make some lunch, you set him up in yer room, I guess. You got the bigger room."

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Ichigo changed into a plain black t-shirt and jeans, and was amazed how good it felt to be fully clothed again despite the foreign feeling of the stiff denim. Renji had a small dresser that he didn't use, and he put all of Ichigo's things into it and then asked if Ichigo would want to sleep in the bed or on the floor. Ichigo shrugged.

"I can't say it matters. Doesn't change my position at all. Fuck me here or there, I'm still the whore," he said scowling at no one in particular.

Ichigo certainly didn't expect to be slapped across the face. He looked up, hand going to his stinging cheek at the red haired man before him. His eyes were livid.

"I didn't bring you out of that place for that reason," he said with a tight jaw.

Ichigo's eyes softened a bit. "Well, seems your friends don't realize that."

Renji sighed and backed off, rubbing his forehead. "I can't get you out of this tonight, I'm sorry. We'll lose our home, we'll be thrown in jail, and who knows what will happen to you. They're not bad guys, and I can say they'll treat you better than what you're used to."

Renji walked out and Ichigo sat down on the bed, feeling a bit sorry for being so harsh with him. He was doing all he could to help him, Ichigo knew that. But until the collar was gone, things like this couldn't be controlled. There was nothing anyone could do about it.

A couple hours later, Renji stood fuming in the elevator with Ichigo and Grimmjow at his side. Grimmjow had come along to make sure Renji did as he was supposed to, and didn't get them in any more trouble. The doors opened with that soft "ting" and they exited the directly into the huge penthouse apartment. Shinji was lying across a large sofa languidly and Nnoi was in the enormous kitchen.

Nnoi smiled as they entered, noting the nervous orangette. "Now, now, let's do this all legal, where's your paperwork?"

Shinji grinned from his position, not moving, watching as Renji pulled out a thick envelope and handed it to Nnoitro. Nnoi opened it and looked over the paperwork.

"Fuck, man, what'd you do to let them give you a full three months?" he said staring at his friends.

Shinji popped up and ran over to look at the paper. "Three months? On a whore with a 250k buy out price? Why the fuck ain't yer dumb asses paying rent?"

Grimmjow sighed. "Renji's paying with his tattoo services for the whole whorehouse."

Shinji grinned. "So it is you, Renji. Never pegged you for a gay boy, thought you liked yer pussy better?"

"It doesn't fuckin' matter, sign the one night usage page, and make sure you bring him back without any fuckin' damage, or I'll rip yer lungs out through yer nose," Renji said, that dangerous gleam to his eye.

Nnoi and Shinji glanced at each other, and then at the orange haired kid and grinned. "Okay, okay, here," he said, scribbling the time and date and the return agreement on the bottom of the provided page. The paperwork included five such pages, each allowing for Ichigo to go with someone else for anywhere for a night up to a week, provided that no money was exchanged for the services rendered.

Shinji sauntered up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder and fixing him with a lusty stare. "Um, sweetie, you aren't gonna wanna leave when we're done."

Ichigo looked up with a panicked glare at the closing elevator doors, his heart hammering in his chest. In the time he'd done this, he had never been scared, but looking at these two, knowing that the collar would keep him from hurting them, he was actually scared.


	4. Sweet Release

Ichigo was frozen in place as the blond left him to saunter into the livingroom to lay again across the sofa. He just stood there staring. Nnoi was cooking, it seemed, the smells coming from the kitchen causing Ichigo's stomach to audibly protest despite his attempts to keep it quiet. Shinji looked up and smiled gently, surprisingly gently.

"You can sit down, Ichigo, right?" he asked.

Ichigo nodded and moved over and sat stiffly on the smaller loveseat by the couch, his eyes on his hands.

Nnoi poked a black haired head from the kitchen. "Are you sure yer a whore, boy? You don't act like one."

Ichigo bristled, his fists clenching at his sides. "Not like I had a choice in the matter."

Shinji frowned and moved toward him, causing him to flinch slightly. Shinji stopped and stared at him for a moment. "What do you mean? You signed a contract, hell of a contract by what I saw…"

Ichigo didn't want to tell him. He hadn't told anyone. Sure, Renji and Grimmjow knew, but they'd gotten the information from someone else. He'd never spoken the words himself. Most the time when he opened his mouth it was to have it fucked or to scream obscenities at his "clients". He hated it more than he could say. Yet here he was, loaned out like some library book, being asked the very thing he'd never been asked before.

"I was ten," he said tightly. "I didn't know what I signed."

He didn't see Nnoi put down the pan he was stirring and quietly turn off the stove and come over to kneel behind him. He didn't even really see Shinji moving closer to kneel in front of him until his long thin fingers wrapped softly around his fists. He looked up suddenly, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Oh, no wonder Renji wanted you out of there. I take it he knows this? And Grimmy too?" Shinji asked softly.

Ichigo nodded, feeling a couple wayward tears slip from his eyes. Why was he crying? These were just two more who wanted to fuck him senseless with no regard for his own wants and desires. Just like all the rest, except Renji. And Grimmjow. Maybe, he wasn't sure about the aggressive blue haired man.

He nearly jumped, feeling his hair being pet from behind, and turned to see the lanky brunette with a soft smile on his face.

"How did that happen?" he said, his previously rough and garish voice now soft, almost velvety.

Ichigo didn't want to talk, really. But the pressure on his hands increased, and Shinji moved forward, close enough that he could feel his breath, warm and moist. Nnoi's soothing hands seemed to relax him, perhaps for the first time in weeks.

"My pop was in trouble. Th-they were supposed to kill us, me and my twin sisters. When they came to the house he pleaded with them, and finally this guy looked at me, and his face twisted into…into…I don't know, and he said he'd make a deal. We sign some papers, and when I was nineteen, I'd pay the debt. Pop didn't want to, I know that, but I didn't know anything. So we signed them, the bad guys were gone, and it was okay. But I'd catch him looking at me sometimes, with sorrow in his eyes. When I turned eighteen he started drinking, a lot, and by the time my nineteenth birthday came around, he was gone. Then they came, that night, and drug me away, my sisters, god my sisters. I still hear them screaming. Our uncle Kisuke came over and tried to calm them, but he didn't help me, god he just watched with tears falling from his eyes and I'd never seen him cry."

He stopped to take a hitching breath as those hands moved to his shoulders and back, rubbing away the pain, or at least trying to do that. "It…it wasn't bad at first. Madam Shiba, she was nice, and she understood I didn't want to be there. Sh-she explained the contract I had to fulfill, whether she liked it or not. It had been dropped in her lap by her boss, some guy named Aizen-sama. If she didn't comply, her whole house would be shut down and her…her…whores turned out on the street." He stopped a minute. "She loved us, though, and when no customers were around, she treated us like her kids. Sh-she never called us whores then, never. She told us…told us we were worth more than our contracts…and…and keep our heads up. That, that it would be over some day. But she never looked at me when she said it, like she knew something terrible, you know?"

By this time, Shinji had moved close enough to wrap his arms around the orangette's waist, garnering a gasp from him. Nnoi gently leaped over the back of the sofa to sit beside him, and pulled him against him in a desperate feeling hug. He released him and stood, sighing deeply, and returned to the kitchen to finish the dinner he started. Shinji held him a second more then let go, looking up with wide thoughtful eyes. He patted his knee softly then went into the kitchen with Nnoi.

Ichigo didn't know what to think. His body was tingling at the warm touches. Renji had held him like that. But from the way these two acted earlier, he'd expected to already have been used and tossed aside. He wondered how Renji could be friends with such calloused people. But why had they changed the moment the elevator door shut? He heard murmured discussion in the kitchen, punctuated by a slap, and Shinji's exclamation of pain. He came out of the kitchen holding his hand frowning.

"Why you gonna go hit me every time I try to taste something? I'm hungry, and those wooden spoons hurt!" he said, flopping on the couch with folded arms.

Nnoi stuck his head out the door. "I'll show you how much they hurt later, bitch, while you scream my name."

Ichigo felt a flush run up his body. He honestly didn't know how to feel at the moment. Shinji just glared at the kitchen. "We'll see who's doing the screaming, bastard! I'll be the one fucking you into the bed tonight."

The dark head popped out of the kitchen. "Not if I get you pinned down first."

Shinji huffed, flipping his hair. "Yeah, right, just because yer fuckin' legs are longer."

"Ain't the only thing that's longer!" came the muffled reply from the kitchen.

Ichigo didn't think his face could get any redder or hotter. Shinji glanced over, noticing his discomfort. Had this kid really spent three months working as a whore? He was still blushing bright red hearing the banter between Nnoi and him. Ren-ren, what have you done? He thought, sighing. Leave it to that soft hearted bastard to get tangled up in this mess. Shinji knew the name Aizen. He knew that name very well. And he knew that if Aizen had personally overseen this kid's contract, there was going to be hell to pay when he found out that someone else had him. For the duration of the three months, no one, not even Aizen who had the contract drawn up, could remove him from Renji's side. And if Aizen had this kid sign at ten years old, it would be certain that he wanted him for himself. What better way than to turn someone into the life of whoring and breaking apart their whole self-image? He was going to have to warn Renji and Grimmjow, because this was going to get bad very fast.

He sighed as he heard the dishes clattering as Nnoi put out dinner. He smiled. Definitely smelled wonderful, as always. Nnoi was surprisingly an excellent cook. He glanced at the blushing boy.

"Let's go eat before Nnoi comes after both of us with those nasty wooden spoons of his!" Shinji said with a smile, trying to lighten the thundercloud that was sitting over the kid's head.

Ichigo nodded and followed the blond, noting how he literally sashayed into the next room, hips rolling back and forth. He vaguely wondered how he could walk like that without his back aching. Shinji pulled out a chair and let him sit, then pulled one out for Nnoi as he heard the kitchen phone ring.

"I'll get it, lover," he said, planting a kiss on Nnoi's cheek as he headed into the kitchen.

"Hello, love hut, Shinji speaking."

Renji's voice was tight on the other end. "Shinji, what the hell…"

"Ren-ren, do relax. Do you honestly think we'd do anything to hurt the boy?" he said sighing deeply. "How long have we been friends? I've figured out already what the game is, okay? And that's why I wanted him here tonight. You need to settle down and chill out. Your aura is all fucked up and its going to mess the kid up."

The silenece stretched out for a moment. "I know, but you didn't have to be such a dick in the lobby."

"Well, Ren-ren, what do you expect? I'm lettin' ya live here for free and you drag in an obvious whore, which by the way I never thought you would ever go to by the way so I'm assuming Grimmjow drug you kicking and screaming," he said with a grin.

There was a noncommittal grunt on the other end. "Look, Renji, I already got the story from the kid, and I gotta warn you, this is gonna be trouble. Big fuckin' trouble."

"What the hell do you mean? I've the three months, and Shiba's gonna renew it at the end."

"If she can, you dolt. Do you know who wrote the contract? Sosuke Aizen. The kid was picked by Aizen him-fucking-self. You know what that means, or are you completely stupid?" Shinji said, hissing the last bit into the phone.

There was a silence, not even breath could be heard. "Okay, I got it, okay, but it doesn't change a damn thing. He's not going back, not if I can help it."

Shinji rolled his eyes. How did he know that was the answer he was going to get? "Okay, well, you and Grimmy talk it out, okay, we'll keep him here and entertained."

"If you…"

"Ren-ren, when have Nnoi and I ever forced someone to participate with our games when they didn't want to? You didn't seem to mind the last time you played with us," he said, and he could imagine the heat rising in his red headed friend's face on the other end of the line.

He heard Renji swallow. "Okay, just…be careful. I…I didn't know at first that he wasn't acting, okay, and I…"

Shinji didn't have to hear him say it, he knew exactly what had happened. Soft hearted bastard, no wonder he was so protective of the kid. "Yeah, I got it, Ren-ren. I got it."

He hung up the phone softly and laid his head against the cool plastic for a second. As much as he wanted to ravage every nook and cranny of that little orangette, he wouldn't so much as make a move unless he wanted him to do just that. He'd seen too many times at his father's house, the paid "whores" coming from his brother's room, red faced and scared with a sheet or blanket wrapped around them. He brother had never taken no for an answer.

He went back in the next room, plastering a smile upon his lips. And sat down. Nnoi looked up at him questioningly.

"Just Ren-ren, making sure that everything was okay with his little strawberry here," he said, grabbing his fork.

Ichigo looked up. Renji called to check on him? What in the world for?

"Sweetie, go ahead and eat!" Shinji exclaimed, but saw the worried look in his eyes.

He reached over and grasped his hand gently. "Ichigo, you aren't here because we want to use you like you've been used by others. You're here because we want you here, and honestly, to satisfy my own curiosity as to why dear Ren-ren would bring home someone in this line of work. He's far too gentle and caring to have ever visited a brothel before, and he feels obliged to help you if he can. That's just the way he is. And you need to let him because otherwise his guilt is going to consume him."

Ichigo thought for a long moment, remembering the look on the red headed man's face when he realized that Ichigo hadn't been as willing as he thought. The sheer horror in his dark eyes had been hard to miss. He nodded slowly and began eating. Could he actually care about him as a person and not a thing like he'd become? They ate, Shinji and Nnoi bantering back and forth, about sexual stuff and regular stuff. And Ichigo found himself smiling as he watched their antics. Soon, Nnoi cleared the table and they led Ichigo to the couch, and turned on a movie.

The blond snuggled into the couch on his right, and the brunette on his left, both wrapping their arms around his waist. He gasped at the sudden contact and warmth but he didn't push them away. They sat there, watching an action movie, only getting up for some popcorn and sodas halfway through. When it was over Shinji smiled and leaned over to place a kiss on Ichigo's cheek.

"Ichigo, tonight is for your pleasure. And by that, I mean really our pleasure. You don't have to do anything, but if you want, Nnoi and I will be in there," he said, pointing to an open door behind the kitchen. "Only if you want. Otherwise, stay here, or go back to Ren-ren and Grimmy, or do what you want to do."

Shinji stood, grabbing Nnoi's hand and they walked away toward the room. Their bedroom, no doubt. Ichigo didn't know what to do. He glanced at the elevator door on the far side, then back to the bedroom. He wasn't scared, not anymore, well he was but not in the same way. He'd never done this willingly, not even with a girl. Did he want to do this? Did he want to feel pleasure instead of pain? What would happen? Would it keep the hurting in his chest away longer?

Before he knew what he was doing, his feet were taking him to the partially opened door where he heard moaning escaping it already. He pushed it open to find both Shinji and Nnoi completely naked, rolling back and forth on a huge bed, tongues battling for dominance over each other. When he entered, they both stopped and motioned him over with soft smiles. He didn't know what to do so he went to them. Immediately, hands were everywhere on him but unlike before they were soft and fluttery, sending shivers down his spine.

Nnoi grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly slipped it off of him, leaving Shinji to rain soft kisses down on his belly and chest, stopping to lavishly worship at each of his pink nipples that had become painfully hard under his ministrations. Nnoi was in his hair, and then pulled his head onto his lap, leaning in to kiss him gently, his tongue flicking over his lips, requesting entrances so patiently. It took a moment but he opened his mouth and found it pleasant to have it gently probed by Nnoi's incredibly talented tongue. How long was his tongue? He began to squirm as it felt like his tongue was everywhere in his mouth all at once. Was everything about this guy long and lanky? He blushed furiously at the thought, causing both men to lift up and stare at him.

"Nnoi, honey, I think that tongue of yours has him hot and bothered, what do you think?" Shinji said with a grin, and Nnoi leaned over and let his tongue loll out of his mouth, and to his surprise it was tattooed with the number five. And it had to be the single longest tongue he had ever seen, literally extending below his chin in a long point. No wonder it felt like the guy was about to lick his way into his esophagus.

"What's the five for?" Ichigo asked, suddenly extremely curious.

Nnoi grinned. "The five incredible things I can do with it. And I'll be mighty pleased to show you all five tonight if ya will let me."

Shinji positively giggled. "Oh my, you must really like this little sweet strawberry to go all five ways on him. You're privileged, sweet berry."

Once again, a full body blush took Ichigo over wondering what in the world these two perverted males were talking about. He couldn't even think of that many ways to use a tongue to pleasure someone. Shinji winked suggestively. "I've never known a man who can make you come so hard with just his tongue. He's fuckin' magic."

Nnoi grinned, swiping his lips with that same marked tongue. "Let's see, we've had number one already. On to number two, shall we?"

Shinji scooted up and wrapped an arm around his thin shoulders and then dove down into a full open mouthed kiss and began to ravage him completely with is equally talented, though not as long, tongue. He felt Nnoi then, that incredible tongue tracing over every dip and curve of musle on his abdomen and sides. Then he felt his jean button pop and there was a moment of hesitation as he waited to see what the orangette was going to do. When Ichigo only deepened the kiss with Shinji, he felt Shinji nod almost imperceptibly; seemingly indicating that it was okay for him to continue.

He didn't really notice that his pants and boxers had been pulled off until the rush of cold air on his newly naked body made him shiver. But soon his legs were covered in warmth as the long, lean man wrapped them up in his arms, pulling him to his chest. There was a rustle, and a light cover was pulled over them all to shut out any chills until their body heat made up for it. He was so intent on kissing the blond above him, when that same tongue made its way to the crease of his inner thigh, he gasped suddenly. It was like being bathed by his tongue. Before long he was sweating and flushed, and the cover was gone, and Nnoi was leaning up to kiss him.

"Two," he said softly. Ichigo shuttered, arching his back slightly as he ran his tongue down the mid line of his body. "Oh, Shinji, look, can you believe he's naturally that color?" Shinji sat up looking down curiously at the tight curling orange hair at his pelvis.

"Just like Ren-ren and Grimmy! How interesting!" Ichigo looked up suddenly. "Well, yeah, both of them are naturally that color."

"You've…you've done this with them?" he asked quietly.

Nnoi smirked, running his tongue up to his chest again. "Not at the same time, that'd be weird since they're brothers." He then ran it back down, this time taking the time to lick at the soft orange curls below. Before Ichigo knew it, that tongue was running up and down the whole of his hard length. He gasped into Shinji's mouth, who had resumed pulling soft moans from him. After a few intense moments when he thought he would come all over them, Nnoi stopped and pushed himself up on his arms. "Three."

"That was just three?" he moaned, not sure he wanted to know what four and five were. He heard the chuckle from Nnoi as he lapped at his body. He couldn't understand how someone could possibly lick and do that with their tongue without getting tired.

Shinji moved then to pull Ichigo's upper body in his lap, brushing softly at his orange locks and laying kisses along his neck. Just then, before he knew what hit him it seemed that Nnoi's tongue was again busy, this time with his extremely sensitive and never touched testicles. He arched at the strange sensation as he used his tongue to get the most sensational sounds out of him. His member twitched at the touch and he found Shinji giggling. "Four," he whispered in his ear.

Nnoi pushed himself over him again and snuggled into his chest suddenly. "We're going to give ya more pleasure than you can stand. I can tell that ya've never had much a'it. Sex ain't just about fuckin', this is what it's about. And I enjoy pleasing more than anything."

Suddenly his body dropped down again and he renewed his licking and lapping around his thighs and cock. Then he suddenly threw both Ichigo's legs over his shoulders and surprisingly plunged his tongue into him. At that moment, he nearly came unglued, lifting his body as far as he could with both Nnoi holding his legs and Shinji holding his upper body. He'd never felt anything like it. That thick wet muscle proving and pushing inside of him was like nothing he'd ever felt before. His breath caught and if Shinji hadn't reached down and tightly encircled the base of his straining cock he would have come right there.

"Shh, just wait, sweet berry, let him get you ready," Shinji whispered and a fear blossomed in his heard. Ready? No he didn't want that, he started to say but that sinful tongue pressed deeper and something fired bright sparks in front of his eyes as he humped his body against the tight hand encircling his cock. Then it was gone, and pushed up again with a wicked grin. "Five."

Ichigo was panting so hard he didn't see Nnoi reach for something beside the bed and smelled a soft strawberry scent suddenly. He looked down to see him squeezing something onto his fingers. He frowned, not knowing what it was.

"Sweets, you've never had anyone use lube on you?" Shinji asked, frowning. Ichigo shook his head as he locked eyes with Nnoi.

Suddenly, he felt Nnoi's questing fingers, and before he knew it one had slid effortlessly into him. He gave a gasp but it didn't feel bad, not like it usually did. Soon it was joined by a second finger, and both worked around inside him in such a splendid way that he forgot the twinge of pain as soon as a third finger joined it. Shinji held him close and kissed him with abandon as Nnoi worked his fingers in and out, gently stretching the space to allow for Shinji's girth.

"Now, here, Shin," Nnoi said, practically panting. Shinji took the bottle and scooted back a bit, and slicked himself up. Ichigo looked down with wide eyes. "I can't take that…"

Shinji smiled. "Don't worry, you're in control, okay?"

He carefully positioned himself underneath he now shivering orangette and pressed against the tight opening. But it was slick with lube and he slipped easily inside the space with only a minor whimper from the boy. "See that's not so bad is it?"

Ichigo shook his head and sought to push himself all the way down, very slowly, but steadily. Shinji was leaned up against the headboard, legs wide, and supporting his hips as he dropped down. When he was fully seated he breathed heavily. He had to think that Shinji had the thickest cock he'd ever felt before. It wasn't long like Nnoi's, good lord it had to be the longest one he'd ever seen, but it was thicker. The full feeling was overwhelming when Nnoi dropped his head down in one motion and swallowed his cock all the way, nose brushing the orange curls.

The sensations were almost too much as Shinji started bucking his hips under him, slowly pushing into that soft, sweet spot that made the world explode in his head. Then Nnoi taking him into his throat, sending waves of pleasure every time he reflexively swallowed around him. He couldn't believe the sounds that he was making. He'd never made these sounds. Wheezing, squealing, and panting. Shinji picked up the pace, smashing into that spot unerringly every time, and soon, he and Nnoi were working a back and forth rhythm with perfection. Nnoi would go up when Shinji would thrust in, and Nnoi would go all back down when Shinji pulled back. It didn't take long before his back arched and he spilled his seed straight into the deepest part of Nnoi's throat. A second later he felt Shinji buck sharply and he felt the familiar feeling of being filled. But this time, no shame was associated with it. Nnoi pushed up after a passing lick at his now flaccid member, and Ichigo realized he'd come without anyone ever touching him while he was sucking him off.

Nnoi smiled, moving up Ichigo's body as Shinji slowly slid out of him. He grabbed the cover behind him and smiled as Ichigo's face had already fallen into a deep sleep, the scowl gone. Nnoi looked over at Shinji and winked.

"I think that went well."


End file.
